planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Medic Offensive Medium/Long Range
Primary Weapon: Assault Rifle of choice : This build works best while running with the medium to long range classes making the Assault Rifles and its range the best option. Optic: '''Best Scope available : Scope availability greatly depends on which Assault Rifle you prefer. All of the scopes greatly enhance the already significant advantage the Assault Rifle provides by providing greater accuracy for further range. It goes without saying that the 4x and 6x scopes are your best option. '''Barrel: No Attachment Needed : If an attachment is needed/wanted then use a Flash Suppressor. This will not have a negative effect on the damage your Assault Rifle can do however it will have a minor accuracy penalty while in Full Auto making controlled burst optimal. Rail: Laser Sight : Great for those moments when the enemy is in your face and you have no time to aim. :: Flashlight is the better choice only if you find yourself fighting in low visibility areas or during night often. : If recoil is an issue you will want to switch to a Forward Grip as this will provide a greater accuracy overall. Ammo: High Velocity Ammunition : Further enhances the superior range that the Assault Rifle provides by firing at a higher velocity to allowing your shots to do full damage at increased ranges. The downside to using this ammo is a heavier recoil so you will want to use small controlled burst with this ammo. Secondary Weapon: Pistol of choice Barrel: No Attachment Needed : If an attachment is desired any of them will work just fine. The Suppressor is the best option as it will at least decrease the chance of giving away your groups position. Rail: Laser Sight : Using this weapon means you are already out of other options and more than likely shooting from the hip. The Laser Sight will assist in making sure that the shots you get off actually hit the mark. Tool: Medical Applicator : This is the main device used by the Combat Medic. This little device makes sure that you can keep your allies up and in the fight. If by chance they are killed this tool also provides the unique ability to resurrect them and get them back into the fight. Melee: Combat Knife : The trusty Combat Knife. Good for those moments when you get the drop on the enemy and need to take them out quickly and silently. Ability: Nanite-Regen Device : The ability to disperse nanites into the area and heal all allies in range. This is a powerful ability and only gets stronger the more allies that are in the area. You will want to use this early and often as the heal over time it provides is capable of keeping your allies going strong. Suit: Advanced Shield Capacitor : Being in this group means that unless the enemy is using armor piercing rounds you are going to survive the initial shot thanks to your shields. This will get your shield back up faster to get you back into the fight. :: If you feel that you are taking entirely too much damage you should make the switch to Nanoweave armor to help ensure you can get to cover before you die. Remember a dead medic can't heal anyone. Grenade: Nanite Revive Grenade : While on the offensive the hardest thing to do is keep up the momentum to ensure that the victory is won. This is the exact advantage that the Revive Grenade provides. Using this as your squad mates are starting to fall will get many of them up and back into the fight in no time. :: Nanite Healing Grenades are also a very good option in this slot. If you feel your squad is taking significant damage however resurrecting them one at a time is not an issue then definitely switch to the Nanite Healing Grenades as they will provide a bigger impact. Utility: C4 : This is pretty much a slot open for any item. The recommendation is to bring C4 to help bring down tanks. C4 is also very effective against MAX Units. :: If healing yourself is difficult then equipping the Medical Kit is recommended as it is the only way one can heal themselves without the use of an Ability. Category:Loadout Category:Combat Medic